The difficulties encountered in supporting umbrella poles are quite significant as attested to by the fact that many patents are directed to solving this problem. Firmly affixing the umbrella pole in the ground, within a reasonable time, typically requires equipment designed for this purpose.
In the past, various corkscrew devices, heavy metallic poles, hammers, and the like have been used to anchor the umbrella. Such devices, while for the most part effective, have significant drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,014 to Genfan discloses an anchoring device for beach umbrellas that utilizes a pole equipped with a sharp pointed end fitted with propeller like blades attached to the sides of the pole. Although the Genfan device makes it easier for an individual to dig a hole, it still has its deficiencies. Carrying the sharp pointed pole end equipped with propeller-like blades is both cumbersome and dangerous. Others, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,485 to Gannett, include a spiked end and a slide hammer to drive the pike into the ground.
More related to the present invention is U.S. Application Nos. 20070204891 and 20090020145 which disclose an umbrella holder comprising an anchoring device for digging and insertion into the ground, having an aperture therein for receiving the pole of the umbrella and a connecting means such as a snap button, pins, or buttons to secure the pole to the anchoring device.